Glimpses
by cuteswede
Summary: Collection of oneshots/drabbles about our hero, Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" I laughed; staring down at my son sprawled on the carpet in front of the bathroom door. He was surrounded by an army of sea creature action figures which were a gift from his Grandpa.

Posiedon. My Father.

Dad had told me that they came from the depths of the sea and took over nine hundred years to create. But I had a hunch he finally found his way around ebay.

"Your momma's taking a shower, why don't you come hang out with Dad for awhile?"

I knelt down, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. "But...but... I don't wanna."

"Why not? Whatcha doing?"

"Listening." He looked up at me with his big gray eyes, which were the same color as his mom's.

"Oh yeah, buddy? Is Mommy singing in the shower again?" I smirked, Annabeth was known to do that on a regular basis...

"No... I like the sound of the water. It sounds nice. It makes me happy."

I smiled proudly and shook my head.

He was just like me at that age.

There was nothing left to do but lay down next to him, where we proceeded to setup a ginormous battlefield of hippocampi, sea horses, nereids, and dozens of other creatures that I knew well.

And when Mom started to sing... we both giggled... and promised to make fun of her later.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Notes:_

_This is probably the very first fan fic I've ever written for the Percy Jackson fandom. Well, there was the one other but it was very short and I don't really claim it. :) Although I am letting this story be posted under my old one because it kind of ties together. I'm excited to see what you all think, even if I am a little nervous as well. Heh._

_Title: Glimpses_

_Rating: Um, teen? I mean, there's definitely affection. Haha. But, nothing too hard core. :)_

_Pairing: Percy/Annabeth - and this definitely takes place in my future AU of Percabeth. You'll see what I mean._

_Details: I'm not sure if this is a one shot or if I will continue. We shall see. Feedback with definitely encourage me to write more. :)_

_Warning: You must love the Percabeth pairing and you must love some ridiculous fluff. I can't help myself. :)_

"What are you boys doing? Isn't it past someone's bedtime?" Annabeth smiled, brushing blonde hair out of her eyes. Percy and Sammy, her two favorite guys in the world, were lounging in their over sized hammock hanging on their deck that overlooked the ocean.

"But Mom! I don't have a bedtime!" Percy exclaimed.

"Ok Mr. Octo-man I wasn't talking about you." Annabeth laughed. She had taken to calling him all kinds of sea related names lately. Her signature (and favorite) 'Seaweed Brain' had become somewhat repetitive and she liked to keep things fresh.

"Psh, octo-man? Do you hear that Sammy? Did you hear what Mommy called me?"

Sammy just giggled.

"What are you boys up to?" Annabeth laughed, walking closer to them.

"We just had a nice swim in the ocean." Percy smirked and kissed Sammy's forehead. "We had fun, didn't we buddy?"

Annabeth studied them closer. Normally when Percy would immerse himself in water he would come out totally dry and perfect looking. But, this must have been actual "swimming" because both boys had damp hair and towels wrapped around their swim trunks and bare chests.

"You should come help warm your boys up." Percy smiled flirtatiously as his deep sea green eyes met Annabeth's.

Annabeth felt herself blush slightly. After all these years he knew just how to make her knees go weak. There was no one else in the world, or underworld for that matter, that could make her feel that way. She wouldn't admit it. Instead, she just laughed thinking about Percy actually being cold from swimming.

The boys shifted their weight so that Annabeth could lay down with them. Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Sammy lied across the top of both of them. He held onto a stuffed dolphin that Grandpa had bought for him at SeaWorld that summer. Funny that they would go to SeaWorld when they had the whole ocean to explore. But, Sammy was only four and taking him to depths of the ocean that Percy and Poseidon felt comfortable at was a little too much for a toddler.

"Daddy, what is your favorite star in the sky?" Sammy asked, gazing up into the heavens.

"Well," Percy began, "Do you see those stars right..." He pointed up towards the big dipper, "there?"

Annabeth added, "The ones that we showed you the other day, remember? They make the shape of a cooking pot."

Sammy shook his head yes.

"Well, those are my favorite because if you follow the one right there..." He took Sam's little hand, "and you trace your finger towards that one...there. That's the North star. Do you know why that's my favorite?"

Sammy shook his head no, and Annabeth smiled gently. She totally knew where this was going.

"One time I was on a big boat, helping my Dad, your grandfather, find something in the ocean. I was lost...and couldn't find the way to go. And your mom... she was visiting her Dad at the time. She came to me in a dream and told me to go north and she showed me that star. Well, it was so dark and scary...and our compass wasn't working. The only thing I could see was the stars... and they led me where I needed to go. It was like your mom guided me home... so that I could be with her. I was very happy to see your mom."

Percy narrowed his eyes as he looked into his sons, "Always remember, that you're never alone. Your mom and dad will always be with you - even if you feel lost."

Sammy seemed satisfied with his answer. He kissed Annabeth and Percy on the cheeks and curled up between them.

Annabeth watched as Percy stroked Sammy's head, playing with strands of his dark, curly brown hair. She couldn't help but feel proud of her little guy. He was so smart. As most four year olds, Sammy loved watching cartoons and playing toys. But there were moments when her son seemed far beyond his years. She knew that was her Mother's qualities shining through. Athena's wisdom was definitely something that little Sammy inherited. He had also inherited Posiedon's love of the water. He swam around like a little fish since the day he could walk. The fact that he had inherited qualities from the two of them just made Annabeth's heart burst with pride and joy. But she couldn't help but wonder how this would affect him in his teenage years. Would his ADHD be worse than both her and her husband combined? Would he be as dyslexic? Would he even WANT to know the REAL truth of who he would become?

Annabeth must have had a really puzzled look on her face because out of nowhere Percy's laughter grounded her thoughts.

Percy smiled, as if he could tell what she was thinking. His lips brushed the top of her head.

"Why are you laughing, Perc?" Annabeth questioned.

"You've got that look on your face... like you're trying to solve something again. Just relax...shh." He kissed her forehead gently, "Do you feel that?"

"What?" Annabeth whispered.

"How the wind carries the sea to me..." Percy sighed.

Annabeth didn't understand why she hadn't noticed before but as she looked up she saw little droplets of water on Percy's face and her own. It wasn't unpleasant at all. It felt so natural. The water had a soothing affect and it smelled just like Percy.

Percy licked his lips and looked longingly into Annabeth's eyes. "I love the sea. Oh Annabeth, it's my home. I feel it more everyday. I remember when I was young, before I knew who I was, I would lay in front of my mom's bathroom door when she was taking a shower just to hear the water." He smiled and kissed her nose, "And then..I remember mom always placing little water fountains in my room and I'd fall asleep to the sound of the droplets. I didn't know why it comforted me so much, but now I definitely do."

Nuzzling her face into his neck Annabeth took a deep breath. He always smelled like the sea but he was also so warm and he had a "home" smell about him. It was hard to describe but she couldn't get enough of it. His warmth and happiness just radiated and Annabeth could feel it all around them. She placed a kiss on his collar bone and said, "I know you love the sea. I am so happy you can live here...feel this... and I'm happy that Sammy can be surrounded by what he loves as well."

"Speaking of Sammy. Do you think I should put him in his bed?" Percy winked at Annabeth.

Annabeth reluctantly sighed, "Oh, fine."

He kissed her nose. "Don't go anywhere. Be right back."

Percy reappeared almost instantly and this time Annabeth noticed how perfect he looked. He stood in their bedroom doorway, bare chested, in blue and white swim trunks. His hair was dry now but it was so wind blown and smashed that it made her giggle. His cute stomach...she loved that even though he had a nice muscular tone he still had a little tummy. The boy loved his food - especially pizza and blue soda.

He was looking down checking something on his cell phone. She could stare at him all day. He deserved his own perfect marble statue. He was just as majestic and beautiful as any God on Olympus. He looked up at her and smirked. "Whatcha lookin at?"

"Ah," Annabeth blushed, "Just...nothing... well, you."

"Me?" Percy set the phone on the window sill. "You're puzzled by my hotness?"

"Just get back here, will you?"

Percy smirked and teasingly asked, "Can I get you a double cheeseburger or somethin' first?"

Annabeth was thankful when he flopped back onto the hammock (which was not easy, as he was a little bit klutzy.)

The ocean could be heard in the distance and Annabeth felt so content as he wrapped her up in his arms. This was one of those moments when her analytic brain took over allowing her to memorize every little detail about him. The way his chest rose and fell along with the rhythm of the waves crashing on the shore. His soft, silky skin, covered in a light mist of water. Percy pulled her closer and she noticed how the muscles in his arms flexed slightly as he readjusted so that he was so close his breath could be felt on her neck. She felt tangled up in him (literally) and she couldn't be more relaxed. Even his legs were wrapped around her. One of his hands was running through her hair and down her back repeatedly. She felt like she was in a cocoon... like nothing could come between them and that she would be safer here than anywhere in the world.

Annabeth placed her head onto Percy's chest and reached down finding his free hand. She wrapped her fingers with his and squeezed him tight.

"I love you so much Annabeth." He whispered it so softly that she could barely hear it.

Her other hand rubbed his chest in small circles. He had scars on it from various battles. They had all healed quite nicely except for one... when he taken the full brunt of the fall into Tartarus. Annabeth traced the indent softly. She shivered at the thought and quickly replaced the horrific memory with another.

Percy breathed in deeply, he loved the feeling of her hands on his chest more than anything and she knew it. She could feel his heartbeat quicken a little. He closed his eyes and let out a small, "Mmm. I..." He breathed in and out shakily.

"I love you too, Seaweed brain."

Next thing Annabeth felt was his lips against hers. "You...have... no idea..." He stuttered between soft kisses. Annabeth giggled against his salty lips.

Oh, she did...and she was thankful she had forever to show him.

_Author's note: SO? :) What do you think? Even if I get one message or response from someone it will make me so happy. Should I write more?_


End file.
